Maldito Enano
by xxxpolykumaxxx
Summary: Mikasa fue rechazada por Eren, todo a causa de una apuesta que hizo con Rivaille, ahora Mikasa no sabrá que todo el odio que tiene contra el, se volverá en algo mas que odio.(Mas adelante puede haber Lemonn)
1. Chapter 1

**Yosh! , este es mi primer fanfic así que**

**No sean muy malos al hacer los review, acepto tomatazos, balines, cualquier cosa, pero no sea muy rudos…entonces sin más preámbulos pasen y lean.**

**Discleimmer: los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a susodicho creador.**

_**Universo alterno**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Maldito Enano**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Vio el despertador ya eran, las 7:30 am, era la primera vez que se había despertado tarde, llegaría tarde al instituto, no quería que su molesto sempai la molestara por eso, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, no desayuno por lo apurara que estaba, pero antes de salir se había acordado, que no había despertado a su hermano, tomo aire y grito.

-¡EEEREEEEEEN! LLEGAREMOS TARDE, APURATE Y DESPIERTA NO ME IRE SIN TI.-le grito.- si no nos apuramos hannes-sensei nos castigara otra vez.

Al escuchar el grito de su hermana adoptiva se levantó lo más rápido que pudo e hizo lo mismo que su hermana adoptiva, aunque le sorprendió que no se preocupara por que el no desayuno.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Habían llegado justo a tiempo, los dos estaban muy agotado al entrar al salón los dos hermanos se encontraron con su mejor ojiazul, que los estaba preocupado por que no llegaban.

_-_oh! Eren, Mikasa, llegaron a tiempo, me sorprendió lo rápido que venían.-les dijo el bajo ojiazul.- Eren te quedaste dormido otra vez, cuando vas a aprender.-había suspirado al decir lo último aunque ya era común que su mejor amigo llegara tarde al instituto.

-No fue mi culpa Mikasa, fue la que se quedó dormida y casi se olvida de despertarme- le dijo con cara reproche.

-Así que una mujer te tiene que despertar, o no Eren.-le dije jean aunque tenía un poco de celos al ver como mikasa siempre se preocupaba de eren.- que débil el tener que depender de una mujer que haga tu deberes.

-Urusai! Cara de caballo.-le dijo eren enojado al escuchar que dependía de su hermana.-COMO ME HAS DICHO, ESTUPIDO! .- le dijo jean enojado al escuchar lo que le dijo Eren. Hubieran empezado una pelea, si Mikasa no hubiera aparecido para separarlos.

-Chico , será mejor que paren si no quieren que el sensei los castigue como hace una semana.-les dijo mikasa con su siempre calmado expresión sin emoción alguna , aunque trataba de ocultarlo estaba preocupado del trato que había hecho con su sempai hace unos meses atrás.-que es lo que hare?, ¿Cómo se lo diré?, no mejor será no decírselo , pero si o se lo digo voy a ser lo que chibi-sempai dijo.-era lo que pensaba mikasa en clases .-NO está decidido se lo diré no importa lo que haga , si hoy día me confesare a eren.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Flash back**_

_Era un día nevado aunque un poco helado pero la vista se veía hermosa como brillaba la nieve, era lo que mikasa pensaba estaba en la enfermería, por culpa de por estar viendo a eren en la clase de E.F le había llegado la pelota de voleibol en la cara, tuvo que venir a la enfermería, aunque ella dijiera que estaba bien._

_-Oí, mikasa-chan.-le dijo hange-sensei, aunque era un poco loca , se preocupaba por sus estudiantes.- tengo algo que algo importante que hacer ,si no te importaría estarías cuidando la enfermería por un rato , me demorare dos horas máximo, así que no te preocupes por las clases yo le diré a hannes-sensei para que no te castigue, por favor mikasa-chan._

_-s-si, hange-sensei, no se preocupe.-le dijo mikasa con la misma cara tranquila._

_-muchas gracias mikasa-chan entonces bye-ah, casi se me olvida.-le dijo antes de irse.-hay un estudiante en la primera camilla, solo para avisarte y no te asuste si pensabas que estabas sola, ahora si bye-bye mikasa-chan.- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse._

_-hange-sensei , es muy simpática.-pensaba mikasa ,cuando dijo.-me pregunto si eren podría corresponder mis sentimiento, aunque es imposible pero aun así ….-decía mikasa mirando la nieve ,cuando se dio vuelta al ver la primera camilla .-aunque me pregunto quién está en la primera camilla.-pensaba mikasa, y le entraba curiosidad .-bueno , no importara si echo un vistazo ,o si…no será mejor que no , pero, no ,será mejor pensar que tendré que dejar la curiosidad .-discutía mikasa consigo misma, hasta que cedió .-está bien lo veré .-se decidió mikasa por ver al estudiante que estaba en la primera camilla , pero al asomarse a mirar para ver quien estaba ,se sorprendió al ver a uno de los de tercer año sentado en la camilla._

_-pensaba que no vendría a mirar quien estaba aquí, enamorada de eren, espera, él no es el tipo que siempre me adula cuando voy a jugar al club de básquet.-decía con cara neutra y desinteresara aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que no se veía._

_-pero qué?, tu no deberías escuchar las conversaciones de otros, sin permiso rivaillechibi-sempai.-le dijo con la cara más seria que tenía aunque un poco avergonzada, no le importaba que él estuviera hay , sino que , el, la había escuchado decir que le gustaba su hermano .-ahora que les dirás a eren que me gusta o que rivaillechibi-sempai .-le dijo con la cara extremadamente aterradora._

_-En verdad no me importaba, pero ahora que me has llamado con ese nombre tan estúpido, que pienso que, por qué no hacemos un trato.-le dijo con la cara neutra_

_-eh?_

_-no tenía pensarlo decírselo, pero cuando lo dijiste me vino curiosidad, ahora aquí está el trato, tendrás que hacer cualquier cosa que te pide, o te confesarías a Eren y así todos sabrán que se gustaban y no habrá razón para que tengas mi silencio, ya que todos lo sabrán.-le propuso.-tienes dos semanas, para confesarte o prefieres ser mi esclava, ¿cuál prefieres?-le dijo con seriedad un tono un poco burlón._

_-está bien, acepto._

_-eh tan rápido, acaso no lo vas a pensar, entonces ¿cuál de las dos?.-le dijo impresionado por la rapidez que le contesto_

_- acepto el trato, me confesare a Eren.-le dijo decidirá _

_-entonces está bien tienes dos semanas para confesarte, aunque si quieres cambiarlo de opinión solo tienes que decírmelo está bien, Ackerman.-esto va a ser muy interesante ya quiero que pasen las dos semanas, pensaba maliciosamente._

_-Como si quisiera ser su esclava sempai.-dijo con un tono un poco molesto._

_-entonces está bien, nos vemos.-mikasa solo lo vio salir.-si que es un idiota prefiero mil veces confesarme que ser su esclava._

_Así pasaron los días, mikasa por culpa de esa apuesta llegaba tarde con eren y rivaille -sempai se burlaba de ella diciéndole tortuga cada vez que la veía llegar, aunque eren pensaba que su sempai le estaba tomándole aprecio._

_**Fin del flash back**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Ya habían terminado las clases y Mikasa había citado a eren detrás de la enfermería, ella sabía que ese lugar era el menos habitado y que a esa hora Hange-sensei siempre iba a las sala de profesores a hablar con Irvin-sensei, así que no tendría que preocuparse de que ella escuchara su confesión, Mikasa estaba muy nerviosa al decirle a Eren sus sentimientos.

-Oiiiiii, Mikasa, para que me dijiste que viniera aquí.-le dijo eren pensando que para que lo llamaba mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Eren, yo sé que al decirte esto, puede que cambie nuestra relación pero, yo solo quiero decir que tú m-me-m-me g….-a Mikasa se le dificultaba decirle que le quería.

-Mikasa habla claro, no entiendo lo que quieres decirme.-le decía impaciente, hacia frio y se quería ir.

-m-me g-gu….-mikasa no podía sacar las palabras.

-Si no tienes nada que decir entonces me iré.-le decía mientras se daba vuelta.-espera!-mikasa lo agarro de la mano y le dijo rápidamente.

-ME GUSTAS

-qué?

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo, acepto tomatazos, balines, cualquier cosa bueno nos vemos otro día.**_

_**PD: los ositos de goma dominaran el mundo.**_

_**Bye-bye OwO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les guste.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Maldito Enano**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Capítulo 2:**_

-ME GUSTAS.

-qué?

Mikasa había soltado a Eren, y bajo la cabeza, para no mostrarle que estaba sonrojada.-Desde hace mucho que me has gustado, pero no podía guardar para siempre mis sentimientos.-le decía con el tono de su voz entrecortado.-sé que al decirte esto, todo cambiara, pero solo quiero decirte que actúes como si no hubiera pasado nada y tampoco quiero saber tu respuesta, porque yo sé que….-dejo de hablar, por un momento.

-Mikasa, yo lo siento.-le dijo mirando al piso.

-No importa yo sabía que no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, siempre lo supe, pero no podía guardarlo para siempre. –al decirle lo último le brindo una sonrisa, tenía ganas de llorar, pero era claro que no iba a corresponderle.-Eren si quieres puedes irte primero, le dije a hange-sensei que a iba a ayudar a llevar unas cosas a la enfermería.-le había mentido, se quería quedar un rato, ya con lo que pasaba quería estar un rato sola para meditar lo que paso y así enfrentarlo al llegar a casa.

-e-está bien me i-iré primero, entonces te veo en casa m-mikasa.-se dio la vuelta rápido para salir de ahí , no podía creer que su hermana se le haya confesado.-Ereeeeeen, actúa como si nada hubiera pasado.-le grito Mikasa , como era posible que actuara como si no hubiera pasado esa confesión.

Eren no le dijo nada, solo salió corriendo del lugar, Mikasa solio lo vio irse, ella se hinco, mientras los ojos se le cristalizaban

, quería llorar.-maldito Rivaille, si no fuera por él, si el solo no hubiera puesto atención a lo que dijo ese día, nada de esto hubiera pasado, e-eren no hubiera sabido q-que me g-gus…gustaba, m-maldito e-ena-no.-decía entre sollozos no aguantaba.

-Oooooh, así que me odias Ackerman, además me ices maldito y enano.-Mikasa se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, se levantó y miro hacia atrás , abrió sus ojos , estaba sorprendida el enano estaba en la ventana de la enfermería mirándola , el había escuchado su confesión, además la veía llorar.

-qué?, acoso solo te vas a quedar ahí mirándome, bueno que más da , en todo caso ,te rechazo tu amado Eren ,bueno de todos modos no entiendo que le ves a ese idiota imperativo .-Rivaille la miraba con su rostro neutro, no esperaba , haber escuchado su confesión pero, se sorprendió al ver que ella aun seguía con sus sollozos.-Acaso no vas a parar de llorar, te pareces al idiota de Eren ,aunque no entiendo acaso, no los idiotas se atraen.-se burlaba de ella ,aunque era difícil saber si se estaba burlando o no ,por el serio tono de su voz.

-Todo es tu culpa, si no hubieras escuchado lo que dije ese día no hubiera pasado esto.-murmuraba Mikasa

-Eh?, no te escucho, habla más fuerte Ackerman

-TODO ES TU CULPA!, SI NO HUBIERA ESCUCHADO LO QUE DIJE ESE DIA….. N-NO TENDRIA QUE HABER PASADO ESTO!-gritaba Mikasa ella, lo odiaba por todo lo que paso ,su confesión ,su rechazo, sus lágrimas que aún seguían saliendo , todo era su culpa.

-espera un segundo , tu tenías dos opciones, en primer lugar fue tu culpa no mía, pudiste haber escogido la primera opción ,así que no me eches la culpa.-le molestaba que ella le echara la culpa por lo que paso.-además, tu misma me diste la idea, si no me hubiera llamado por ese sobrenombre, o ,si no hubieras visto que yo estaba la camilla, nada hubiera sucedido así que tú tienes toda la culpa , no me eches tu mierda a mí , además deja de llorar te ves como una idiota, si no tienes nada más vete a tu casa , sabes que la cuatro ojos esa , tenía algo que hacer después de ver a Erwin-sensei, así que deja de molestar.-cerro la ventana, Mikasa aun tenia rabia por lo que paso, era claro que no elegiría la primera opción, pero lo que más le molestaba era que había llamado a su hermano idiota y a ella también.

Pasaron varios minuto para que se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar, ella no había llorado tanto en toda su vida ni siquiera cuando sus padres la abandonaron, se fue a lavar la cara al baño, se miró al espejo tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, no sabía que hacer, como iba a ver a su hermano, que le iba a decir cuando se vieran, pero decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto, salió del baño para ir camino a casa.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Eren, llegue.-le grito Mikasa, al escuchar eso Eren se entumeció por completo, el todavía no sabía cómo hablarle con lo que había pasado.-Eren, estás en tu cuarto.

-s-si.-respondió con la voz entrecortada.-voy a do-dormir un p-poco, a-así q-que despiértame cu-cuando la cena e-este li-lista.

-ah, ya veo entonces te despertare cuando la cena este lista.

-ok.-es imposible, Mikasa está actuando igual que siempre, acaso no está avergonzada, acaso fue algo pasajero para ella, increíble ahora como hablare con ella, puede que solo esté actuando, si eso debe ser, ella de seguro está actuando, aunque nunca la he visto avergonzada por algo , bueno no importa dormiré un poco después se me ocurrirá algo para hablar con ella.-pensaba eren el aun no creía que su hermana se confesare y tampoco sabía cómo actuar ahora.

Mikasa trataba de actuar lo más tranquila que podía, no tenía que preocuparse por lo que había pasado, en cambio solo debería pensar que nada de eso paso, nunca paso lo de Rivaille ni lo de Eren.-si nunca nada paso, solo fue una auch.-se había cortado el dedo tras cortar las verduras.-parece que solo pasan cosas malas este día.-se entristeció, pero volvió en si tras pensar que, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pasaron varios minutos y la cena ya estaba lista.-EREEEEN!, LA CENA ESTA LISTA, LEVANTATE Y VEN A COMER.-le gritaba para que bajara , aunque no respondía .-voy a subir.-subió las escaleras.-eren puedo entrar, parece que te quedaste dormido bueno no importa.-se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, fue breve .-buenas noches, mi amor no correspondido.-salió y trato de cerrar la puerta lo más despacio que pudo.-parece que tendré que dejar este amor en el pasado.

-Pero que mierda, Mikasa me, me be-beso.-eren se sonrojo, no sabía qué hacer, ahora si no sabía cómo actuar frente de ella, tras la acción.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capitulo ,quiero aclarar que es un levixmikasa , y va hacer un amor lento. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bye-bye °w°**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí el tercer cáp, **__** perdón por el retraso me fui de vacaciones y el internet no llegaba hasta allá, y por eso no lo he podido subir, eso ahora sin más interrupción pueden leerlo. **_

**Disclemmer: **_**los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a susodicho creador.**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

"_**MALDITO ENANO"**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Capítulo 3:**_

Rivaille, iba de camino a la enfermería, no quería entrar a clases aunque, tampoco haría algo en clases, además tenía sueño y podría dormir ahí, pero aun así no podría dormir por todo el ruido que hacían en ese lugar, entrando a la enfermería se había encontrado a hange-sensei revisando unos papeles.

-OOOH, el enano se saltó las clases de nuevo, ahora que otra vez vas a dormir o estas ves me ayudaras con mi trabajo.-le dijo hange-sensei con una sonrisa, siempre que iba a la enfermería iba a dormir así para ella no era nada nuevo.

-Cállate cuatro ojos como si te fuera a ayudar con tu trabajo, y es claro que vengo a dormir si no, no estaría aquí.-mirando la camilla que estaba aún lado de este.-Además no puedo dormir en esa sala de clases, hacen mucho ruido, y aquí nunca hay ruido así que no tengo problemas al dormir.

-Lo sé pero, no te tienes que esforzar mucho.-lo miraba un poco preocupada.-pero hablando de otro tema, en unas hoy tengo unos asuntos así que después de hablar con Erwin-sensei, tengo que hacer unas cosas, por eso no te podre despertar cuando terminen las clases.

-sí, si como sea, no importa, ahora solo cállate y déjame dormir.-habían terminado el periodo de clases y Rivaille se estaba despertando, aún seguía medio dormido.-ME GUSTAS.

-eh?-Rivaille se había sorprendido al escuchar esa frase.-espera alguien se está confesando, bueno no importa como si me interesara, me iré rápido tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que.-se levantó de la camilla pero se quedó quieto al escuchar la voz de aquella persona.- Desde hace mucho que me has gustado, pero no podía guardar…-Esa es la voz de Ackerman, bueno no sería malo escuchar su confesión.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Había pasado un buen rato, desde que Rivaille había peleado con Mikasa, a causa de que la hayan rechazado, no estaba enojado, estaba frustrado, por el hecho de que lo había culpado de todo el asunto, pero decidió no darles más vueltas al asunto y decidió irse, vio la hora, era tarde, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la salida, si no se apuraba tendría otra pelea con su jefe. Al salir de la enfermería, para hacer peor el momento, se encontró con la cuatro ojos.

-eh?, enano porque sigues aquí no te deberías haberte ido ya, recuerda que hoy tienes que trabajar, así que tienes que irte rápido, porque si no, otra vez tendrás una pelea con tu jefe, y te despedirá como en tus otros trabajos.-le había dicho con una sonrisa burlona, no le importo mucho que lo haya visto, o porque le dijera eso, además aunque no se notara, se estaba preocupando por él,

-sí, lo sé, me estoy yendo para haya, total tengo el cambio de ropa en el bolso así se me hará más rápido el ir.-ella solo suspiro, a él no le importo además, tenía cosas más importantes que Ackerman.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Bueno es cotito el cap. Pero me pareció interesante escribir de como Levi escucho la confesión de Mikasa, y que había pasado con el después de eso. Les prometo que el próximo cap. va a ser más largo **_

_**Bye-bye owo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno, sé que me tarde mucho en subir el capítulo, pero me faltaba un poco de inspiración, y además no sabía cómo empezar, se me ocurrían cosas pero no las escribía, pero bueno heme aquí, con el cap. y espero que les guste**_ (/._.)/

_**DISCLEIMMER: los personajes no me pertenecen, lastima, les pertenece a su respectivo autor, yo solo los ocupo para crear esta historia.**_

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Capítulo 4:**_

Han pasado, 5 días desde lo ocurrido con Mikasa, desde entonces Eren a tratado de evitarla totalmente, diciendo que pasaría el día en a casa de Armin, Mikasa no se preocupaba por que el estuviera allá, ya que conocían a Armin hace años. A eren lo único preocupante era el encontrarse con Mikasa y recordar aquel beso aunque, solo en pensar en eso se sonrojaba, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en eso, pero tenía que buscar la forma de dejar de actuar infantilmente.

___Oye, Eren me estas escuchando.-decía un Armin tranquilo y sereno.-hoy otra vez, te quedaras en mi casa.

-Eh?, no, este día me daré el valor y hablare con Mikasa, aunque…..-Eren estaba nervioso pero, tenía que enfrentar las cosas.

-Estas seguro, te ves nervioso, además vas a hacer lo mismo que ayer, ibas a hablar con Mikasa pero te acobardaste, así que viniste a mí, pero decídete de una vez, porque hoy tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

-No me digas Armin que tienes novia, y nunca me lo dijiste.-Armin, ya se imaginaba de sé que iba a salir del tema.-No, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas de comer, pero sigamos vas a ir donde Mikasa o no.

-Sí, hoy después de clases iré a hablar con ella.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Estaban finalizando las clases, y todos se estaban yendo a sus respectivos caminos, Mikasa abrió su casillero para sacar sus zapatos cuando se calló una nota, a ella le extraño un poco eso, pero se dio cuenta de que era la letra de Eren. En la nota decía lo siguiente;_ Espérame en la entrada tengo algo que decirte._

Al leer la nota, esta se puso feliz, porque por fin Eren quería hablar con ella después de lo sucedido, se apresuró para llegar a la entrada y poder ver a Eren, pero él no estaba allí.

.-Mikasaaaaaaaaaaa.-Mikasa se asustó al escuchar su nombre, pero al mirar a la dirección del grito se dio cuenta de que era Eren que la llamaba.-espera ay y no te muevas.-después de decir eso, Eren se apresuró al llegar donde ella, al llegar se inclinó frente a Mikasa, y grito:

-¡Yo…yo….YO LO SIENTO MUCHO MIKASA NUNCA TE TUVE QUE HABER TRATADO DE ESA FORMA CUANDO TEME CONFESASTE ASI QUE…..YO LO SIENTO, ASI QUE PPORFAVOR PERDONAME!-al escuchar eso Mikasa se asustó no pensó que él se llegaría a disculpar por algo que no fue su culpa.-espera eren estás hablando muy alto será mejor que vallamos a algún lugar donde no haya tanta gente.-Mikasa agarro la mano a Eren y se fueron hacia la práctica de futbol, ya que con el ruido que hacían entrenando no los iban a escuchar.

-Eren, eso no es cierto tú no te tienes disculpar porque yo fui la que tuvo la culpa, así que no te tienes que disculpar, esa tendría que ser y...-Mikasa no logro terminar lo que iba decir.-ESO O ES CIERTO, TU NO TIENES LA CULPA DE NADA, además, yo te quería decir que….

-Que pasa Eren?

-es solo que yo….yo…

-Eren si no tienes nada que decir, te diré que por favor olvides lo que paso, por favor, está bien. Si quieres puedes irte ya, se me quedo algo en el aula. Nos vemos en la casa.-Mikasa empezó a caminar pero, sintió que le agarraron la mano.

-ESPERA! YO…YO… ¡YO ESTABA DESPPIERTO CUANDO ME BESASTE ¡-Mikasa al escuchar eso quedo pálida, solo escuchaba las palabras _besaste_ una y otra vez.

-¡CUIDADO!-Mikasa sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara, que la saco de si-OY! Mikasa estas bien-Eren se preocupó por tan fuerte golpe.

-s-si estoy bien no es nada malo

-Espera no mientas te esta sangrado la nariz, y dices que estas bien mejor vallamos a la enfermería.

-no te preocupes, iré yo sola, así que adelántate Eren, además se me olvido algo en el salón y tengo que ir a buscarlo.-Mikasa se paró lentamente.-NO

-EH?-Mikasa vio a Eren.-No me iré sin ti, Mikasa.- El no la quería dejar sola, porque sentía que si hacia eso estaría escapando otra vez.

-Eren adelántate yo iré sola.-No, yo te llevare.-Mikasa quería estar sola, ella se estaba poniendo triste y no quería que su hermano la viera así.

-Eren por favor, yo puedo ir sola.

-No.

-EREN, ACEPTALO QUIERO IR SOLA!-Eren se asustó cuando oyó a Mikasa gritar.-Esta bien, me iré a casa primero.- fue lo único que pudo decir. Después de eso Mikasa lo vio desaparecer en el camino.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

A pesar de lo sucedido Mikasa aún no sabía que hacer ya que, eren sabia sobre su beso, y más aún sentía dolor en su pecho al recordar su rechazo, aunque el dolor de su nariz era más fuerte que sus pensamientos , llegando a la enfermería se encontró con la persona que menos le gustaría encontrarse.

-Oy, Ackerman, que haces aquí, si no te das cuenta las clase terminaron.-le dijo mirándola de frente, desde lo ocurrido con eren ella no le había hablado.

-Nada que te incumbe Rivaille chibi-sempai además fíjate, bien mi nariz está sangrando por eso vine, donde esta hange-sensei.

-La cuatro ojos, se fue a hacer unos documentos, además si no te apresuras te mancharas con tu propia sangre, y ya déjate de llamarme con ese estúpido apodo.-Mikasa entro con mala cara, después de un rato de limpiarse, se sentó al lado de la ventana de la enfermería, y empezó a ver el horizonte.-Oye chibi-sempai.-le dijo mirando hacia fuera

-Déjate de llamarme con ese estúpido apodo.-el ya no soportaba ese apodo.-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué las personas, no tienen los mismos sentimientos por la otra?-Levi se extrañó por la pregunta, no sabía que decir, pero respondió.

-A saber tú, como quieres que sepa, además ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?, no me digas que estas así por tu ¿hermano?

-No, no es nada es solo algo que se me vino a la mente.-la mirada de Mikasa se volvió triste.

-Eres muy extraña Ackerman, pero sabes no te sientas mal solo porque te rechazaron, sabes a muchas personas la rechazan todo el tiempo, s te pones a pensar ahora mismo pueden estar rechazando a alguien.- Levi estaba mirando el techo.

Mikasa lo miro, enserio él estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.-Gracias, si estabas tratando de hacerme sentir mejor chibi-sempai, pero en verdad no sirve de mucho. Levi la miro y solo murmuro.-Tsk, deja ese maldito sobrenombre.

-¿Dijo algo?

-No nada.-siguió mirando el techo como si nada.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Holis, bueno sé que me he tardado mucho en subir el cap. pero es solo….que tuve que arreglar el cap. por la razón, de que lo había terminado, pero al leerlo de nuevo, no me gusto como quedo y le empecé a cambiar cosas y cosas, y al final lo cambie todo ., pero bueno les quiero informar que desde ahora me tardare en subir, por la razón de que me estoy quedando sin tiempo, pero eso no significa que me tardare meses como en este cap. lo máximo que me tardaría de ahora en adelante será un mes.**_

_**Espero que les guste el cap. de hoy, y sé que esta aburridooooooooooo. Pero bueno, capaz que para el siguiente cap. estará mejor. **_

_**~BYE~BYE~.**_


End file.
